Alice Cullen: Recuerdos Olvidados
by IceCris
Summary: Sé que mis palabras no tienen ahora sentido para ti, pero pronto lo comprenderás. Y espero que me perdones. Dicho esto, acercó la boca a mi garganta y noté sus colmillos clavándose en mi cuello.
1. Capítulo 1

_Hace tiempo que no publico nada, no me convence nada de lo que escribo. Al fin me animo a publicar esta historia sobre el libro 'Crepúsculo', antes de que salga 'Luna Nueva' y la autora introduzca algún dato nuevo que me haga modificar la historia..._

**Capítulo 1**

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí encerrada, ya que mis recuerdos empiezan a fallar a causa de las drogas que me administran día y noche. Empiezo a sentir claustrofobia, aquí no hay ni una sola ventana por donde irrumpa la luz del sol, sólo intuyo que es de noche porque no entra luz por la rendija de la puerta. Llevo semanas en un estado semiinconsciente, pero esta noche puedo pensar con claridad. Todo es gracias a él. No me pincha las inyecciones y me ha quitado la camisa de fuerza. Sabe que no me voy a auto lesionar. Sabe que no estoy loca, me cree. Sé que si se enteran de lo que hace lo despedirán y se acabará mi lucidez, pero sospecho que eso es algo que no ocurrirá porque él es el único que entra aquí.

Esta mañana, cuando me ha traído la comida, lo he visto preocupado. Lo he notado en sus ojos oscuros que a veces me producen escalofríos.

-Tengo que sacarte de aquí -me ha dicho al dejar la bandeja con la comida enfrente mía y guardarse las pastillas en el bolsillo de su bata. Mi alegría ha hecho que una sonrisa cruzara mi rostro, pero inmediatamente se ha transformado en preocupación al notar la urgencia en el tono de sus palabras y sus movimientos apresurados.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No sé si deberías saberlo todavía. Esta noche vengo a por ti y nos vamos de aquí. Llamaremos menos la atención por la noche, durante el día merodea demasiada gente por los pasillos.

Esta tarde he tenido una visión, la primera desde que estoy aquí. Seguramente las drogas las habían neutralizado, al igual que a mi cabeza. No ha sido agradable, he visto como él me atacaba al entrar en la habitación esta noche. Un miedo irracional me ha hecho estremecer. ¿Me ha estado engañando él todo este tiempo, haciéndome creer que me ayudaba, mientras su intención era la de matarme? Me cuesta creerlo, pero mis visiones nunca fallan con apenas unas horas de margen. Quizá hubiese otra explicación que yo no era capaz de ver.

Lo espero con impaciencia. Sé que estará aquí de un momento a otro. No sé que me va a suceder, pero tengo la certeza de que cambiará mi vida para siempre, para bien o para mal.

Oigo el sonido de la llave al girar en la cerradura, y veo abrirse la puerta. Con una rapidez asombrosa entra en el cuarto y cierra la puerta. Se vuelve lentamente y me mira a los ojos. Creo que ha notado mi temor e inquietud porque no soy capaz de controlar el temblor de mi cuerpo. Mantengo su mirada mientras se acerca a mí lentamente e intento descifrar sus intenciones.

-No es a mí a quien debes temer –susurra cuando su rostro está apenas a unos centímetros del mío. Su mano helada me acaricia el rostro mientras un escalofrío me recorre la espalda–. He tomado una decisión, no sé si es la correcta, ni sé si después de esto podrás perdonarme, pero creo que no conseguiremos escapar de él. He estado investigando sobre él y lleva muchos años dedicándose a esto en cuerpo y alma. No nos dejará en paz hasta que te vea muerta, y eso es algo que no voy a permitir. Sé que mis palabras no tienen ahora sentido para ti, pero pronto lo comprenderás. Y espero que me perdones -dicho esto, acercó la boca a mi garganta y noté sus colmillos clavándose en mi cuello.

Mi sangre empezó a brotar, y sentí cómo un abrasador líquido se introducía por mis venas. Él retiró su boca de mi garganta y me tapó la herida con una gasa. Me acercó la ropa que me había traído y me ayudó a cambiarme, mientras murmuraba algo sobre mi... ¿olor?

La herida del cuello me estaba empezando a arder dolorosamente y los latidos de mi corazón eran cada vez más violentos e intensos. El ardor se extendía por mi cuerpo a cada latido. "¿Qué me está ocurriendo?" le grité en medio de una oleada de dolor al tiempo que caía de rodillas al suelo. "Te estás transformando" me dijo mientras pasaba los brazos por mi espalda y me levantaba sin esfuerzo alguno. Vi cómo cruzábamos los pasillos a una velocidad sobrenatural y salíamos del psiquiátrico sin que las enfermeras de guardia nos vieran pasar.

Cruzamos un par de calles y entramos en un deteriorado edificio que parecía abandonado. Me dejó sentada en el suelo de lo que parecía el salón con la espalda apoyada en la pared mientras él atrancaba la puerta con un viejo armario que aparentaba ser muy pesado.

-No tardará en aparecer -dijo simplemente. Se sentó en el suelo a mi lado y me cogió la mano–. Lo siento. Todo ha sido por mi culpa, no debí acercarme a ti. Tarde o temprano alguien te hubiera sacado de allí y podrías haber vivido una vida... normal.

No contesté. No podía articular palabra. Mis músculos habían dejado de obedecerme en aquellos momentos y sentía un agudo dolor en el pecho. Sin embargo, a pesar del dolor, al fin era libre. Hacía tiempo que no veía nada más que oscuridad.

Escuché un ruido que golpeaba la puerta y él se levantó de mi lado caminando en dirección a la puerta. Segundos después el pesado armario caía al suelo con un estruendo y un hombre entraba en el salón. Los dos cruzaron una mirada y el extraño se acercó a mí. Me miró con curiosidad, y al ver la venda que cubría mi cuello, sus ojos se oscurecieron y sus facciones se tensaron.

-Llegas tarde -oí que decía una voz conocida al fondo de la habitación.

-Me has hecho enfadarme –dijo el extraño con una calma escalofriante-. Me has impedido probar la sangre más apetitosa que he olido nunca -me estremecí al escuchar sus palabras-. Pero no creas que vas a salir de ésta con... vida.

Se acercó a mí, apoyó su mano en mi barbilla y me golpeó la cabeza contra la pared. Me derrumbé inconsciente al suelo. Cuando desperté, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Se acercó a mí, apoyó su mano en mi barbilla y me golpeó la cabeza contra la pared. Me derrumbé inconsciente al suelo. Cuando desperté, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido._

Estaba sola en una habitación que parecía haber sido testigo de una espectacular pelea. Un gran armario estaba tirado por el suelo y las paredes y el suelo estaban manchados de sangre. Me llevé la mano a la cabeza instintivamente y descubrí que tenía rastros de sangre coagulada por el pelo. Entonces reparé en el charco de sangre seca que había en el lugar en donde yo me acababa de levantar. Me acerqué a un espejo roto que estaba tirado en el suelo, y sólo me devolvió la imagen del techo.

No sabía donde estaba, ni siquiera recordaba quién era. Todo parecía haberse desvanecido de mi memoria. El olor a sangre impregnaba toda la sala y despertaba en mí una extraña sensación. Notaba sequedad en mi garganta y un extraño líquido se acumulaba en mi boca. Necesitaba irme de allí antes de volverme loca, si no lo estaba ya.

En esos momentos, una imagen cruzó mi mente. Era de un hombre alto, rubio y fornido, cuya piel era de una radiante palidez. Caminaba con prisas por una calle en penumbra y parecía huir de algo, o de alguien. No reconocí el lugar, ni tampoco al hombre. Definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca, ahora veía cosas en mi mente que no tenía delante de mí, y que ni siquiera reconocía.

Salí con prisas de aquel viejo edificio. No había gente por la calle y las escasas farolas no la alumbraban en su totalidad. Empecé a andar calle arriba, pero no era capaz de reconocer ningún lugar o edificio por el que pasaba.

Un hombre se aproximaba en dirección contraria. Vestía chaqueta y pantalones, y bajo el brazo llevaba un periódico. Me miraba de forma extraña, y al cruzarme con él, el olor de su sangre inundó mis pulmones. Volví la cabeza y observé cómo se alejaba corriendo sin dejar de mirar atrás, asustado. Me di la vuelta y corrí en su dirección. En apenas un segundo lo alcancé y lo empujé contra la pared, mientras le tapaba la boca con mi mano para que no gritara. Fui acercando poco a poco mi boca a su garganta y esta vez percibí el olor de su sangre más nítidamente. De forma instintiva, supe que era lo que debía hacer. Clavé mis colmillos en su cuello y bebí la sangre de sus venas, hasta que se desplomó sobre el suelo, muerto. La sequedad de mi garganta disminuyó, pero la muerte de aquel hombre recaía sobre mi conciencia como una pesada losa. Sus ojos vacíos me miraban acusadoramente desde el suelo, así que me agaché y, al extender la mano para cerrárselos, descubrí que en mi muñeca había una extraña pulsera de cartón. Me la quité y leí lo que en ella estaba escrito: "Mary Alice Brandon". Ese debía de ser mi nombre. Alice, sonaba bien. Suerte que llevase algo con mi nombre escrito. Lo irónico del caso era que, a pesar de haber olvidado todo sobre mi vida, recordase cómo leer. En el dorso había una fecha escrita. ¿Qué demonios significaba todo aquello¿Acaso había estado ingresada en algún tipo de hospital o residencia donde ponían a sus pacientes ese tipo de distinciones? Seguramente. No creo que yo misma me la hubiese fabricado para recordar mi nombre. Al menos que no fuera la primera vez que perdía la memoria. No, estaba diciendo tonterías, seguro que en unos días lo recordaría todo. Volví a leer la fecha, pero no significaba nada para mí. Cogí el periódico del hombre al que había desangrado y miré la fecha: "20 de Enero de 1920". Había 19 años de diferencia entre una y otra; quizá la de la pulsera significara el día de mi nacimiento.

Me guardé la pulsera y el periódico y seguí caminando calle arriba. Me metería en un buen lío si alguien me viese al lado de un cadáver.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Me guardé la pulsera y el periódico y seguí caminando calle arriba. Me metería en un buen lío si alguien me viese al lado de un cadáver._

Saqué la pulsera del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y la volví a mirar. Quizá me podría servir de ayuda para descubrir algo de mi pasado. Tal vez encontrara algún lugar en la ciudad donde los pacientes llevaran ese tipo de pulseras. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de quererlo saber. Puede que mi pasado no fuera agradable y por eso lo había olvidado. Puede que me hubieran dado una segunda oportunidad para empezar de cero.

Contemplé la palidez de mis manos. Había algo que me angustiaba más que mi amnesia. Yo no era humana. Me di cuenta en el momento en que no vi mi imagen reflejada en aquel espejo. Lo supe con absoluta certeza cuando me vi reflejada en los ojos sin vida de aquel hombre. Era una asesina, y me alimentaba de sangre.

Durante todo el día estuve dando vueltas por la ciudad. Los recuerdos no volvían a mi mente, pero sí la imagen de aquel hombre rubio, que en mi nueva visión aparecía atravesando un bosque con asombrosa velocidad. Esta vez pude apreciar sus rasgos con mayor claridad. Parecía más joven de lo que su complexión física indicaba, y su rostro era de una belleza inmaculada. Me pregunté quién sería y por qué aparecía una y otra vez su imagen en mi cabeza. Tenía que averiguar si esas visiones se correspondían con la realidad o eran invención de mi mente, y en el caso de fueran reales, descubrir si pertenecían al presente, al pasado o al futuro. Tenía que encontrar a ese hombre, que si existía más allá de mi imaginación, sería la respuesta a la mayor parte de mis dudas.

Tome la decisión de marcharme de aquel lugar. Visitaría otros pueblos, otras ciudades. Descubrí que yo era más veloz que cualquier medio de transporte de la época, que podía recorrer grandes distancias en tan solo unas horas, que el cansancio nunca iba a suponerme un problema. Así que emprendí un viaje que duraría varias décadas.

Dejé de pasearme por las ciudades a plena luz del día porque no conseguía pasar desapercibida entre la multitud de personas. Al caer el sol, recorría las calles y avenidas de las ciudades en busca de una presa con la que saciar mi sed. Cada noche, trataba de resistirme a mis instintos, pero siempre acababa una nueva víctima a mis pies. Maté a cientos de personas durante esos años, siempre incapaz de contener mi sed. Pero cada víctima era un nuevo peso sobre mi conciencia que ya no podía aguantar.

Un día, mientras caminaba por el bosque, divisé a un ciervo que se escondía entre la maleza. Una idea me vino a la mente, quizá podría alimentarme de sangre de animales en lugar de sangre humana. Me decidí a probarlo. Corrí tras el ciervo, y lo alcancé tras unos segundos de persecución. Sin duda era más difícil de capturar, pero no imposible. Le sujeté con ambas manos y me dispuse a morderle en el cuello. El ciervo, totalmente paralizado por el miedo, no mostró intención alguna de resistirse. Durante unos segundos, dudé de mis intenciones al hallarlo tan indefenso, pero al fin me decidí y bebí su sangre. Su sabor era completamente diferente al de los humanos, era más... insípido. Pero su muerte no causaba tantos estragos en mi conciencia. Esa noche fue la primera vez que resistí la tentación de atacar a alguna de las personas que encontré por la ciudad. Desde entonces, no he vuelto a probar la sangre humana.

Con respecto a mis visiones sobre aquel extraño, cada vez eran menos frecuentes. Llegó un momento en el que desistí y dejé de buscarle. Entonces fue cuando él me encontró a mí.

* * *

_Muchas gracias a Karlita Ate y beautifly92 por los reviews! _

_Sé que los capítulos me están quedando muy cortos, pero no puedo evitarlo... Intentaré no tardar mucho en actualizar, pero no prometo nada... jejeje  
_

_Bueno, a ver si tengo un poco de tiempo y me leo 'Luna Nueva', que aún ni siquiera me lo he comprado._


	4. Capítulo 4

_Siento mucho, MUCHÍSIMO, el GRAN retraso a la hora de actualizar, me quedé en blanco durante meses y ¡por fin! me ha vuelto la inspiración, espero que este largo capítulo os compense la espera a la gente que seguía la historia..._

**Capítulo 4**

Con respecto a mis visiones sobre aquel extraño, cada vez eran menos frecuentes. Llegó un momento en el que desistí y dejé de buscarle. Entonces fue cuando él me encontró a mí.

Miraba absorta la brillante luna llena que alumbraba aquella fría noche de invierno, cuando oí un crujido de la nieve en la espesura de los árboles que me distrajo. Bajé mi mirada y escudriñé el lugar. Llevaba horas sentada sola en un banco del parque de una pequeña ciudad al norte de Estados Unidos, y me extrañó el hecho de oír un ruido en aquel lugar que se suponía llevaba horas cerrado, y a unas horas en las que los pequeños animales que lo habitaban, estarían dormidos. Seguí con la mirada fija en el sitio de donde había provenido el sonido, cuando lo vi salir de entre los árboles. Era el extraño de mis visiones, aquel cuyas imágenes me habían perseguido durante tantos años. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ambas de asombro. Mis visiones no solían dejar nada al azar, pero aquello no lo había visto venir.

El extraño seguía acercándose a mí, cuando sus ojos dejaron de irradiar ese tono asombrado para pasar a uno de inmensa furia. Mi asombró creció, pero permanecí sentada esperando su llegada. Él se acercó a mayor velocidad, y cuando estuvo enfrente de mí, me puso sus manos en mis hombros y me sostuvo con una fuerza sobrehumana contra el respaldo del banco, mientras me gritaba con furia a unos pocos centímetros de mí:

-¿Te ha enviado María?–sus manos me sacudían con fuerza esperando una respuesta-. Dime¿has venido aquí a llevarme de vuelta o a matarme por haber escapado?

-No sé de que me hablas –dije mirándolo a los ojos e intentando calmarme. Mi corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza de la furia que su cuerpo me trasmitía-. No conozco a esa tal María.

-¡Mientes! –me contestó, pero sus manos me soltaron y se echó para atrás como si una corriente eléctrica hubiese recorrido su cuerpo-. Estás mintiendo. Dime que estabas haciendo en este lugar alejado de la mano de Dios si no me estabas siguiendo. ¿No crees que es mucha casualidad que me encuentre a otro vampiro en una ciudad tan poco poblada y en un parque cerrado en el que no hay ningún humano cerca al cual hincarle los colmillos? –prosiguió en tono irónico.

Su discurso me cayó como un vaso de agua fría. "¿Vampiro?" murmuré. Mi mente había dejado de funcionar en el preciso momento en que esa palabra había llegado a mis oídos. Aquel extraño había pronunciado en voz alta aquello que tanto miedo me daba admitir, aquello que llevaba tantos años intentando ignorar.

-Sí, vampiro –sus palabras me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento y me producieron otro escalofrío-. O en tu caso, vampira –sus ojos se clavaron en mí-. ¿No me irás ahora a decir que no lo sabías? Esa historia no me la trago, no tienes pinta de ser nueva en esto. Además, ya pareces saciada. –dijo señalando mis ojos-. Será mejor que empieces a hablar...

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente? –dije cortando sus palabras y mirándolo de forma desafiante-. ¿Quieres que te diga que no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, que llevo años vagando sola por este país? –continué, poniendo en pie-. ¿Quieres que te repita que no conozco a "María" y que si alguna vez lo hubiese hecho no lo recordaría? –tome un respiró y dije en un murmullo-. ¿Y quieres que te confiese que llevo tiempo viéndote huir en mis visiones, y buscándote, esperando que tú pudieses responder mis dudas? –terminé con furia.

Su cara pasó de la incredulidad a la confusión, mientras parecía estar procesando la información que acababa de revelarle. La duda de sus ojos se había disipado, al ver con la intensidad con la que yo me había defendido.

-Además, eres tú el que se ha cruzado en mi camino, no yo. –Resumí con simpleza, esperando su reacción.

-¿Visiones? –al fin había recuperado el habla-. ¿Tienes visiones? –preguntó simplemente.

-Sí, bueno... –contesté no muy segura de mi misma- así es como yo lo llamo. Veo cosas, es decir, cosas que van a suceder. Pero la mayoría de las veces ese futuro cambia, y otras, directamente no las veo. –intenté explicar-. Como esto.

-Curioso... Y, entonces¿no recuerdas nada de tu pasado¿ni siquiera quién te transformó? –preguntó, incrédulo-.

-No. Sólo gracias a un papel deduje que me llamaba Alice y que tenía diecinueve años. –fijé mi vista en él-. ¿Y tu qué¿Quién eres¿Por qué huyes?

-Eso son muchas preguntas, y no sé si deberías conocer las respuestas. –dijo misteriosamente, reduciendo la distancia que nos separaba.

-Oh vamos... –repliqué-. Yo te acabo de contar mi vida, creo que me merezco saberlo.

-Es sólo que... no me suelo fiar de nadie. Y nunca hablaría ni he hablado de esto con...

-Venga –interrumpí-. No te hagas de rogar. Confía en mí.

Se acercó más a mí y me susurró "lo estás deseando¿eh?" con expresión socarrona. No le contesté, no iba ni a mentir, ni a satisfacer su ego. Esperé pacientemente a que empezara su historia, mordiéndome la lengua para evitar contestar a su provocación.

-Mi nombre es Jasper –dijo tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Como si le hiciera falta respirar, pensé-. Tenía una fulgurante carrera en el ejército, a mis veinte años ya era comandante, y gracias a mí tuvimos importantes victorias en la guerra civil. Pero un día apareció ella, María, y me mordió. La vida como antes la conocía acabó. Abandoné el ejército y me uní a su grupo de vampiros. No tenía otra opción. Volvía a estar en una guerra, sólo que ésta vez, los cadáveres correspondían al bando contrario, y no a ambos. –hizo una pausa para recopilar sus pensamientos-. Eran unos sádicos, en especial María. Les gustaba hacer grandes orgías de sangre. Aquello era una verdadera carnicería, y a pesar de que yo ya había visto lo suficiente en la guerra como para que no me afectara, la verdad era que me revolvía las tripas. Me negué a participar, y se rieron de mí. Pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que iba en serio, intentaron matarme, si es que algo así se puede hacer. Así que huí. Me persiguieron durante un tiempo, pero les perdí la pista. Y eso deja mi relato en este preciso momento –me miró-. Y bien¿te ha gustado¿te ha parecido bien narrado? –preguntó en tono de burla. Parecía que sus recelos iniciales habían desaparecido, porque incluso se permitía bromear con un tema tan serio como lo era el relato de su vida.

-Me ha encantado –sonreí siguiéndole la broma. Él simuló estar complacido, pero su expresión volvió a mostrarse preocupada.

-¿Piensas que soy estúpido? –preguntó preocupado.

-¿Estúpido¿Por qué? –contesté totalmente asombrada por la pregunta.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Por negarme a participar en orgías de sangre, por huir, por intentar no matar a más humanos por unos meros problemas de conciencia, por llevar días hambriento... no sé, hay muchas razones.

-Yo llevo ya varios años sin probar la sangre humana –dije con tal tranquilidad que él me miró como si hubiese dicho una barbaridad-. Y sólo "por unos meros problemas de conciencia" –lo imité.

-¿En serio? Vaya, y yo pensando que era un raro...

-¡Eh! –dije ofendida. Él se limitó a reír como un loco. Parecía haberse quitado un peso de encima, y su alegría era contagiosa. Recuerdo haberlo dicho en voz alta, y él sólo dijo, complacido:

-Ese es mi poder –me guiñó el ojo-. Es como tus "visiones". –me concentré en lo que acababa de decir, pero no tardó en interrumpir el hilo de mis pensamientos con su profunda voz-. ¿Sabes qué? –dijo quedándose a escasos centímetros de mí-. He tenido suerte de que no fueras humana, porque esta noche habrías arruinado mi dieta. Aquí sola, totalmente irresistible...

Algo se removió en mi estómago, abrí la boca para contestar, pero Jasper finalmente se deshizo de la escasa distancia que aún nos separaba y me besó con fiereza. Instintivamente pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atraje más hacia mí. Él hizo lo mismo rodeando mi cintura, y me abrazó con tal fuerza que apenas podía respirar. Total, respirar no era una de mis prioridades.

Al fin parecía que los dos habíamos encontrado lo que llevamos tiempo buscando, y sentí que mis largos años de soledad habían finalizado, y una nueva etapa estaba a punto de comenzar...

No sabía lo que me deparaba el futuro, pero mis visiones podrían ayudar.

* * *

_Muchas gracias a la gente que me ha dejado reviews! En especial a pericles, que me dio ánimos para continuar cuando ya casi había abandonado..._

_Y bueno, creo que este es el fin, tenía previsto llegar hasta el encuentro con los Cullen y más allá, pero no creo que lo consiga._

_He de decir que el capítulo es completamente distinto a como lo tenía pensado en un principio, pero creo que el cambio ha sido para bien, y siento no haber sido muy fiel con las caracterizaciones de los personajes, en especial con Alice, que la describo un poco tímida e insegura, pero la explicación sería que su carácter abierto y extrovertido lo desarrolló después, tras estar con los Cullen, y no mientras vagaba sola buscando a Jasper._

_Lamento el rollo y espero que os haya gustado!_


End file.
